


"He Ain't Well"

by kath_ballantyne



Series: Bits and Pieces [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take him,” Bucky says, and steps towards Steve.</p>
<p>Steve has his arms out without thinking. The child Bucky places is them is too light for his size. His breathing is fast and shallow, his forehead damp and hot against the skin of Steve's neck.</p>
<p>“He ain't well. The others ran and hid from me at first, and he tried to keep up, but he just fell over. His lips went kinda blue,” Bucky says</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He Ain't Well"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene where Bucky hands Robbie over to Steve.  
> I wanted to try and capture how ill he looked. It was hard to get him to look like a kid but still really malnourished and sick. Kids faces have different proportions to adults but they also carry fat differently and it's usually that that works in art, to let you know their age. I had trouble making him look young enough once I too that fat away. 
> 
> I had this in mind from the first time I read the story. Once I'd finished it I really wanted to do a much happier portrait of Steve holding Robbie once his health has improved and their both smiling etc. It's not a scene that's covered in the story but I think I'll draw it anyway. As book ends I think it would work well and would make me not so sad.
> 
> I wish I could work out how to draw proper shadows though. They're never dark enough. Also I don't see visually inside my head so it's hard to sort out where the shadows go properly.


End file.
